


Undivided

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alien Gender/Sexuality, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Drabble, During Canon, Erotic Poetry, Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Slash, Smut, Spark Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They kept it simple as that, just for interface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undivided

Claws over servos  
Spikes hard and ready  
Just waiting to go into overload  
Engines revved, no turning back  
Glossa trailing upon a tanned faceplate  
Mouth opening, an audible gasp present  
Knock Out would be on top  
Breakdown would be the one dominated  
It was how it usually went – being undivided  
Unless he got really adventurous  
Hips ground against one another upon the berth  
Almost slamming like there were no solar cycles left  
Until overload would seize them in agonizing bliss  
They kept it simple as that, just for interface  
No affiliations, no words of being sparkmates  
No bonding, no shuffling around such ideas  
It was not like that, nor would it ever be  
Knock Out knew that,  
and Breakdown would not be mistaken either.


End file.
